A Fear of Thunder
by Sugoibaka04
Summary: Natsu is missing during a loud and raging thunder storm. What's even worse is the fact that he's utterly horrified of thunder to the point where he becomes petrified. But the fact that he's missing is kinda Grays fault. A gratsu fanfic, sorry for the un original title *sweatdrop* if you have any ideas for a title pm me .
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! I'm baaaaccckkkkkk ~ creepy sing song voice

-sigh- **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AT ALL** *goes to corner* -mumble- this world is a teme...

yeah okay just ignore me and read the fanfic cx

* * *

><p>" NATSU !" Grays voice could be heard as he emphasized Natsus name in a annoyed tone " I don't care why you're over here right now but I'm not in the dam mood to pick a fight with you ! So get your annoying ass out of my face and out of here !" The irritation in his words had grown exponentially as he added a glare. He was having a bad day and he really didn't want to deal with Natsu.<p>

" eh... Gray ? You shouldn't be so mean to Natsu he was just-"

" just what Mira !? I just want some peace for once is that too much to ask !" He said gaining a disappointed look from Mira. She opened her mouth to say something but Natsu interrupted her.

" it's okay Mira !" Natsu said with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, it was obviously fake, emotions flashing in his eyes. Gray also notice the way Natsu was acting and frowned when he thought he had seen a sudden flash of fear in Natsu. Natsu turned to look at Gray " fine, ice prick I'll leave you alone for today... I should go now... Sorry" his voice going from a normal tone to a low mumble as he ran outside.

Gray noticed that Mira's eyes followed Natsu leave and her face seem to pale with worry and fear as she noticed the darkening sky.

" did I miss something ?"

*sigh* " ... No gray" she turned to look at him with a warm smile but the worry was evident in her eyes, and her hands played with her dress in anxiousness. " but it's getting really dark outside neh ? It's the clouds...the storm might be here faster than predicted" her voice was slightly below a whisper but she was close enough for Gray to hear her.

" oh well, that's nothing to get worked up about" he shrugged

" I'm not worried about the weather Gray, it just that..." She sighed and waved a forget it at him before returning to the bar.

He shrugged again with a small scoff and notice that it had started heavily pouring out side. There were also dark grey clouds covering the sky, a sign that there was going to be a thunder storm. He chuckled at that, he really loved thunder storms, he doesn't understand how people could fear it in anyway. The way it boomed with the pitter patter of the rain was music to his ears.

A melody one might say

A light flashed and the first boom of thunder had been heard all over

**1 hour later**

The weather outside had gotten worse lighting was flashing and the thunder seemed to get louder and louder as the seconds went by. And the sky had turned into a menacing black as if it were the middle of the night. The wind wasn't good either. -keh- they felt sorry for any poor sucker that was stuck in the middle of that.

Most of the guild members had stayed at the guild and were doing various things. However everything stopped when the guild doors were slammed open by a soaking wet and crying exceed named Happy

" Natsu ! Is he here !? PLEASE TELL ME HES HERE! NATSU !?"

"No ?" Gray answered with an eyebrow raised while the other guild members mumbled confused questions to each other curious as to what has happened to their small bundle of joy.

" HE HAS TO COME HOME ! I DONT KNOW WHERE HE IS ! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO BE WITH GR-

" he was cut off by another loud crash of thunder.

The sound of something breaking was heard from the back. Mira had dropped a cup that she had been cleaning and was running towards Happy. She picked him up easily and hugged him " it's okay it's okay calm down okay we'll find him. Are you sure you didn't see him at all ?"

" I'm -sniff- sure"

" what's going on ?" Gray asked with a confused face

Mira turned to face him and the rest of the guild with tears in her eyes

" Natsu is terrified... No, worse he's utterly horrified, petrified even ! He completely freezes up and his body seems to shut down when he hears thunder and we don't know where he is ! He could be in serious trouble !"

"She's right -sniff" happy adds In " I don't really know why it affects him so much, I always guessed it was some type of trauma he faced when he was younger . Every time I had asked he would change the subject or say that it's personal issues. All he ever really told me was -sniff- that -sniff- it really hurts his ears"

" but-but then why isn't he terrified of Laxus or something ?" Lucy questioned with worry in her eyes. Tears already treating to fall.

" oh well" Mira calmed down and wiped her face " that's because he doesn't mind lightening simple as that, he actually loves it" she chuckle sadly

" how come he never told me or any of us !? Does he not trust his fellow nakama !" Erza yelled while pouting. Her cake, for once, forgotten.

" well... You can't really blame him if it was any other situation you guys would probably laugh at or embarrass him" Mira sweatdropped thinking if all the ways it could of gone wrong.

" CAN WE DISCUSS THIS LATER ! NATSU IS GONE !" Happy yelled from Mira's arms " last I heard from him was when he told me that he wanted to be with Gray. He said he was going to ask him if he could stay over at his house until the storm was over even if he got laughed at"

Mira decided to add in when Happy finished

" natsu said that for some reason he really wanted to stay with Gray" she turned to look at him again " he said that he just felt calmer next to you and tought he would ask to stay over today. I'm guessing he thought the storm was going to start later at night and not now,that's what he was trying to talk to you about earlier" she started to tear up again

Gray could only open and close his mouth like a fish as he took in the new information.

'Natsu needed me and I just pushed him away ! He was afraid and I did nothing !' He thought over and over

" Okay listen up ! I believe we should send individuals out to search for Natsu. Who ever finds him brings him back to guild" Erza had started to explain as she focused on Natsu

" obviously I'm going to be searching. Other than me I want Gajeel to also look because of his strong sence of smell"

" keh, what ever" Gajeel scoffed in reply trying to hide how worried he was

" can I co-" Wendy opened her mouth to speak as well but Erza interrupted her

" no Wendy, you have to stay here incase Natsu needs medical attention ASAP when we get back, we can't have you out there if it's urgent" Erza then proceeded to name who else would be helping, which included Laxus as the line Gray noticed that he hadn't been mentioned at all.

" hey how bout me "

Erza sighed but it was Gajeels voice that replied not her " Whats it matter to you ice prick you didn't care earlier"

" that's not it ! I -" Gray was about to start an argument but Erza gave him a glare along with a disappointed frown and got ready to leave. Heck even Lucy was going and that just pissed him off for some reason.

All he could do now was wait for them to return with Natsu.

* * *

><p>WELL THATS CHAPTER ONE ! ONE MORE TO GO CX<p>

i don't think that counts as a cliff hanger so I'm pretty sure no can kill me. *sweatdrop

**Gray: I'm gonna kill yo**u

_Me: NANI !? Why ?_

**Gray: you made me into a jackass**

_Me: ...I wrote it you did it it's not my fault you have ice up your ass jackass... _*deadpanning*

**Gray: why I aught to-! *gets smacked on the head by a pan **

_**Natsu: *walks in* uh.. What just happened ?**_

_Me: nothing...nothing at all here have a marker _

**_Natsu: YOSH ! *makes gray into a panda_**

_ME: well uh... Review and follow ! Next chapter will be up soonAlso if you want go check out my most recent Gratsu one-shot " You are Kawaii!" It's kawaii cx and fluffy. If you have any suggestions or random comments just type it out I listen and reply to everyone ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY YA ! Woo bold letter but alright no one really wants to hear me ramble on about nothing so I'm just going to stop talking now** And put the story..

**-Hours later -**

Gray stared out the window with a frown. It seemed like his frown got bigger the more it rained or everytime a loud boom was heard showing that the thunder was still happening and loudly too. He was really starting to wonder if he was wrong when he said that thunder was a beautiful melody.

When he was just about to run out into the storm randomly in search for Natsu Mira had walked by to give him a hand on the shoulder and an assuring smile before going back to serve some of the other members. He decided that maybe he should just wait and put his faith in his nakama.

As Gray sighed and went to go get himself a drink the guild doors open and everyone who had gone to find Natsu ran inside the guild. Gajeel seemed to be carrying a huge bundle of blankets while a tuff of pink hair poked out. Erza quickly told everyone to move back and pushed away the tables in the way. Mira hurriedly went to the closet and came running back with a huge bundle of blankets. After setting them up on the ground she hurriedly went back to the counter to make some hot chocolate. It was as if she had done it before.

' she probably has' Gray tought has he flinched at the way she moved fluently and quickly.

His attention was back on Gajeel and he watched the man place Natsu down on the blankets. The way he did it was gentle and caring something surprising when coming from the iron dragon slayer.

" does... I mean how is h-his c-condition ?" Wendy asked as she pushed through the crowd in the most polite way she could. She seemed to be on the verge of tears as concern was slowly eating away at her.

" yeah and were was he !"

" WELL HOW IS HE"

" is he going to be okay!"

" SHUT UP !" Erza shouted at the extra voices but lowered her volume when she saw Natsu flinch from his bundle. When he did his face became visible and the small endless tears falling from his eyes became visible.

" I'd say it's a miracle but thank Mavis he's okay, so don't worry Wendy. Well find a way to make him feel better. As to where we found him and how he is" Erza sighed and looked up at the guild before continuing. Out of the corner if her eye she noticed that Gray was slowly inching towards the pink haired boy. " Well Gajeel found Natsu socking wet in a cave. It seems that he was heading home when the storm suddenly started, in a sense of panic he ran to the cave. When Gajeel found him he alerted us first because... The situation was kind of difficult. Natsu was in a very small and cramped corner of the cave, he was shivering violently and crying as he held his head tightly in between his legs. It was difficult at first I must admit but we managed to get him out with few burns " she said the last few words and turned her attention quickly to Laxus who was comically charred black and smoke came from his hair. He had a scowl and was mumbling something about "never wanting to get near that dam flamethrower"

" how did you manage?" A random voice asked from the back.

" oh well I simply grabbed his leg and flung him outside while he was screaming in absolute terror and scratching everything in his way I pushed Gajeel forward and forced him to wrap Natsu up."

Everyone sweat dropped but decided not to say anything.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Gajeels voice could be heard. Everyone turned their attention over to him and noticed that Gray was trying to get closer to Natsu but Gajeel was blocking his way.

" I, I- I want to-"

" speak up !"

" I what to hold him !"

"OH REALLY WELL-!" Gajeels scream was suddenly cut off as a loud boom of thunder which seemed to be the worse of them all silenced everyone. The surprise didn't last long as a loud shriek was heard from the small bundle that was holding their pink haired dragon slayer. In seconds everyone was rushing to him but stopped when millions of swords where aimed at them. They all turned to glare at Erza but noticed that she wasn't looking at them. Instead she was looking at how Gray had grabbed Natsu and held him tightly to his chest. Suddenly it all went quiet and only small whimpers left his mouth.

Gray started to rock slowly and whispered comforting words into Natsus ear. Natsu had finally managed to stop shaking and fell asleep slowly in Grays arm, something that seemed like it would have been impossible. Even when the next boom of thunder was heard all Gray did was hug Natsu tighter and not a sound was heard from Natsu.

After a while of starring and making sure everything was okay Gray looked up pleadingly at Erza and Gajeel. Erza gave a small smile and Gajeel rolled his eyes before grunting a sign of approval. Gray quickly but gently stood up with Natsu in his arms and made his way out of the guild along with Happy who had joined him quietly with an umbrella .

As he made his was home with Happy flying above him to hold an umbrella he couldn't help but look down at Natsu and hold him closer. A small loving smile came to his face as he sped up a bit and held Natsu closer to his chest.

I've decided to add a bonus chapter ! (You could say a third chapter idk) so yeah stay turned because the next chapter will be when Natsu wakes up and finds Gray. It's going to have loads of fluff ^.^ I think I'd be an asshole if I just left it at where it is XD right ? So yeah third chapter soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys ! Sorry it took so long I've just been really busy and stuff. Sorry if it's a bit sucky

* * *

><p>"Mghh" Natsu mumbles as he stirs from his sleep. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times so he could adjust to the light.<p>

He looks around and notices he's not in his room, the walls are icy blue and the air is cold but it's not like he cared. " w-where am I ?" He questions out loud as he goes to sit up. When he tried placing his hand on his forehead he noticed that he couldn't move it at all. His eyes traveled downward slowly and found a pair of tannish/pale hands on his. His eyes continued to follow up the others hands until his eyes landed on the sleeping face of Gray... Who was sleeping on his lap... His lap...Under any normal circumstances he would've been shouting and pushing Gray off but this time it was different.

He sighed slowly and moved his free hand to touch the others hair softly. He smiled when he noticed the other smile in his sleep. He leaned against the back of the bed and proceeded to massage the others scalp as he stared the wall still smiling. He hadn't even noticed when Gray had moved his head and started to look at him.

" Natsu" Gray whispers as he took the others hand from his hair and held it

" I'm really so-"

" it's okay Gray, really I'm fine"

" but it's not okay Natsu !" Gray said firmly as he stood up abruptly however he still had a hold on the others hand. With a sweat drop and blue lines on his forehead Gray watched as he saw Natsu topple out of the bed with a surprised look and crash on to the floor his hand still holding onto Grays.

" WHAT THE HELL GRAY !" Natsu yelled as he stood up and tore his hand away. A dark aura surrounded him as he glared at Gray.

Gray gulped

" I didn't mean to, Na-"

" yeah yeah whatever, I'll be leaving now if you don't mind" he turned around and headed to the door but a hand on his wrist stopped and turned him around. The next thing he knew he was being pressed up against a bare/strong chest. He couldn't help but blush but managed to keep his glare in place when looking up at Gray

" please let me finish... Please" Gray mumbled as he buried his head into the shorter boys shoulder.

-sigh-" fine Gray ... But uh can you put your shirt back on st-striper "

" what !? When did I-! Well forget it this is more important" now Natsu was looking up at gray with wide eyes full with curiosity

" i wanted to say I'm sorry, I -I really am sorry. I didn't know you were afraid of thunder, I should of -swallow- I shouldn't have snapped at you yesterday... I'm really sorry if you want you can punch me I won't fight back" he took a step back and closed his eyes expecting pain. But instead he felt a very soft and gentle hand being placed on his right cheek. He opened his eyes to look at Natsu.

" for starters you should know that I would never and I mean never fight some one who won't defend themselves. Seriously how petty do you think I am" he smaked the back of the others head before continuing " You shouldn't be so hard on yourself either, I should of told you before" He placed his hand of Grays mouth so the other wouldn't interrupt him " don't even try to say I'm wrong, I should've told you guys even if I would've been laughed at"" we wouldn't laugh" Gray mumbled but Natsu just rolled his eyes " shut it, well back to what I was saying it's fine and I get it I can be annoying at times I would've snapped too, let's just forget it happened.

" so... So you forgive me ? " Gray asked but received a small slap

" dumbass, I forgave you the second I ran out that door. I'll always forgive you no matter what. Always have" he smiled and hugged Gray

" Natsu I d-don't know what to say, but I promise I'll help you with your fear"

" then don't say anything at all, let's your actions do the talking for you, and I know you will"

" hmmm" Gray hummed as a smirk formed on his face " let my actions do the speaking for me huh" he looked down at Natsu and his smirk grew he leaned down and did something he was sure Natsu wasn't expecting

He kissed Natsu slowly on his petal like lips as if to show all the love, guilt, happiness, and every emotion he was feeling. He pulled back expecting to see a surprised face on the other but was met with a smirk instead.

" took you long enough ice prick"

" huuuuhhh!" was all Gray could get out before he was pulled down into another and even more passionate kiss.

He closed his eyes after a while and they both smiled in sweet bliss.

" you really are a dumbass" Natsu said as he pulled away

" WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN ?!"

" exactly what I said" Natsu replied as he stuck out his tongue and started to run away laughing. A fuming yet laughing Gray on toe.

* * *

><p>Well there it is ^.^, I ve come up with a lot of story ideas, includidng a lot of sasunaru. I'll be working on those and trying to figure out a better writing style. Well until later<p> 


End file.
